Through the Depths of Winter: the Frost
by La Chatte de la Nuit
Summary: Harry Potter's godmother and the greatest auror of her time, Eliza King hasn't been seen since her best friends' death and her fiancé's betrayal, so imagine her surprise when Albus Dumbledore and an escape from her deadly life arrive at her door. Can she put her trust and life in the hands of a potions master she long ago grew to hate and together can they save the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1: The Frying Pan

**Author's Note:** Obviously, I don't own any of this except my OC. This isn't a quick fanfic, it's a slow burner, but it will be better once it gets going. Canon divergence and eventual Snape/OC pairing. Thank you for reading, please, please review and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Frying Pan

I was distracted, staring out of my kitchen window into the back garden as I washed up the remains of my breakfast (not really remains considering the little that I ate), Shadow, my cat, twining around my legs, when I caught movement in the reflection in the glass out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around, pulling my Rowan wand from my boot and found myself staring straight into a pair of piercing bright blue eyes through the glass pane of my front door. My shoulders slumped in relief; I might not have seen him for ten years but I knew that gaze that had often fixed me across a desk very well indeed. Confused, I hurried through my kitchen and living room to the light blue, peeling, wooden door and opened it a crack, "Professor!?"

"Hello, Eliza," he smiled knowingly, his eyes twinkling.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? I mean, I haven't seen you in ten years," I opened the door a _little_ more (you never know, after all).

"I have," he pushed passed me into the house and settled himself on the sofa ("make yourself at home," I muttered good-naturedly) "a proposal."

"Oh?" I turned to shut the door and almost jumped when I saw Professor McGonagall framed in the doorway. "Good eve- morning, Minerva, please come in." McGonagall rolled her eyes, brushing passed me [she had never been fond of the girl, she was just too... she couldn't really put her finger on it, it was just something about her manner that Minerva particularly despised].

"I'll make us some tea, shall I?" I slipped gratefully from the room and into the kitchen, I wasn't used to visitors and two at once was a little too much to handle.

...

I leaned against the wall, listening to the conversation in my front room...

"... sure about this, Professor. I mean is she suitable for us? She's very young-"

"31, Minerva, that's no younger than Severus."

"Yes but- well that's my second point, do we even need her? I mean, Severus is perfectly capable on his own."

"Maybe so but you know who's going to be joining our school this year and he _knows_ her he _trusts_ her. How well do you think he and Snape will get on? No, Minerva, she's our best option, we may need the extra protection; she is an auror after all."

"I just think- I mean- is she really- but- it's just- Alongside Severus! How do you expect him to react? Have you even thought that through?"

"I thought you were making tea, my dear," I jumped about a foot in the air, forgetting most of what I had just heard, as I looked up and found myself looking straight into those eyes for the second time today.

"Oh, umm, yes. Just... err... one minute."

...

I walked back to the living room, two mugs of tea floating behind me, another in my hands and swished my wand sending them to their respective drinkers. "So," I sat in my usual chair, my back to the front window and door, Minerva in the chair opposite, Dumbledore on the sofa to my right, "what exactly is this about?" I could see Minerva trying to dissuade Dumbledore out of the corner of my eye.

"Eliza," he began, "I know you left the wizarding community ten years ago and haven't returned since, except to fight ["seduce" Minerva coughed] dark wizards but I think it might be time for you to be reintroduced."

"But-," I began to protest.

Dumbledore continued, "Don't worry, I'm not expecting anything spectacular. In fact, I think we ought to take it really slowly."

"Then... What exactly are you implying?" I tucked her legs beneath me.

"I'm offering you a job. Eliza you've been very good to me but I just have one last favour to ask of you, will you come and work at Hogwarts?"

"H-Hogwarts? Y-you, I, what would I be doing?"

"Teaching," he continued at my raised eyebrow. "... Potions."

"Potions? I'm sure I read in the Prophet that you already had a potions teacher... Then again that could be ten years ago..."

"Ah. Mm, yes, technically we do, you would be teaching alongside our current teacher."

"In the same classroom, with the same classes, at the same time!?" My eyes widened with incredulity. Minerva nodded, agreeing with me for once, "I told you she would never agree to it."

"Yes, I'm afraid so, you'd also be sharing an office and quarters.

"Don't worry," he continued at my shocked intake of breath, " you will only be sharing a living-room and your rooms are at opposite sides of it."

"You seem very sure that I'll take the job. Thank you, but I'm happy as I am; taking out dark wizards that's good enough for me."

"You see none of your old friends except those you feel you have an obligation to see and we both know that if you continue as recklessly as you are you'll be mad or dead within the next three years."

I sighed, he was right and I knew it but I hadn't seen anyone except my old colleagues Frank and Alice Longbottom and my godson Harry for ten years, not since he was imprisoned. The traitor, I should have killed him myself... "Look, Professor, thank you for your offer but I'm married to my work, so I don't need friends and I'm willing to throw myself into it as much as is necessary to protect our world. I have nothing to live for, so I will do whatever it takes to save those who do have something to live for."

"'You never know what's around the corner,' isn't that what you always said to me, 'it's always when you least expect it, when things seem to have platoed that something huge comes along, for better or for worse.' I think you'll fit in well at our school, you know Harry's joining this year and, considering the position he's going to be thrown into, he could really do with a friendly face. Just do your best, there's no pressure, you'll be working with another teacher to help sink you in."

"Drown me more like," I muttered, feeling as if I had already been fully submerged.

"Good," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling as he stood. I recognised that look and knew it could only end badly for me, I glanced at Minerva as she followed his lead and the face she gave me seemed almost sympathetic, almost.

"Well then, I'll see you on the 1st September. I expect you'll travel by the Hogwarts Express and I expect you to come straight up to my office as soon as you arrive so I can introduce you to our current Professor. We'll see you soon... Professor King," and he and Minerva disappeared with a 'pop' leaving me staring open mouthed at the place where they had stood. I looked down at my half-shin-height coffee table and my own empty mug between two other mugs still filled to the brim as if I had been the only drinker all along, as if I had just imagined the whole thing. Sighing, I collected the three mugs manually (as I had become prone to do, reverting to my mostly-muggle upbringing once I started living on my own), feeling distinctly as if I had jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire.

.

"Well," I muttered allowed (another habit I had sunk into) "at least I was used to the frying pan, at least it was comfortable."


	2. Chapter 2: The Injustice

Chapter 2: The Injustice

"He isn't going to accept this, you know that Professor? There is no way he'll allow this."

"He'll have to, Minerva, it's my decision. Now, if we just wait a few moments..."

.

Seconds later, the door of Dumbledore's office crashed open, closely followed by a billowing, black blur. "I have heard that the school is acquiring a new Potions professor."

Dumbledore smiled to himself, Snape, the current Potions Master, was shaking from head to foot, he actually looked genuinely scared. "You have heard correctly, Severus."

Snape licked his dry lips, he was panting and not just because he had run to the Headmaster's Office, "Y-you, you're..." He dropped into the chair facing Dumbledore from across the desk, "You're getting rid of me? Have, have I not done well, have I not done as you asked, have I not tried my best?"

"You have done very well, Severus," he was enjoying himself immensely, "However, I feel that our school needs... Brightening up a little and a new mind with new ideas might be just what we need."

"Please, Professor, I-I have nowhere to go, Professor, p-please I have nothing else, don't let me go."

Dumbledore smiled inwardly, "Oh Severus, I'm not letting you go, I am acquiring a new Potions teacher, however."

"I'm getting the new Dark Arts post!" A smile spread involuntarily across Snape's face.

"No, Severus, you know I have moved Professor Quirrell, our Muggle Studies teacher, to that role."

"You don't trust me," Snape seethed through gritted teeth. "So, what post will I take on, Professor? Surely not Muggle Studies?" He spat.

"No, Severus, both you and our new teacher will be teaching Potions this year. The two of you will be teaching together, teaching the same classes in the same classroom at the same time."

Snape was livid, "And you didn't think to ask me before giving away my job."

"Severus, I don't need to ask you; I am the headmaster and I do what I think is right for the school. A new teacher will add to our protection, they won't be stealing your job, you ought to be happy; they'll take some of the work load off of you."

"We don't need protection, the Dark Lord is gone and I find it more likely that some bumbling idiot fresh out of school would be a hindrance rather than a help."

"Our new teacher will not be fresh out of school, nor will they be your helper. You are to treat them as an equal, Severus, and in the classroom neither of you are in charge. You are to introduce them to the school, as it has been a while since their last visit and you are to help them feel at home. After all, they will be sharing your office and quarters." Dumbledore couldn't resist a small smile at the look on the Potion's Master's Face.  
Severus Snape was visibly seething, teeth gritted and turning red, trying not to shout, "They will be sharing my office and quarters."

"Yes, I do believe that there are spare quarters sharing a living room with yours, or is my information incorrect?" Albus Dumbledore smiled in such a way that suggested that he knew he was not. Dumbledore had never liked Snape and Snape could see it in his smile, he looked kindly enough but Severus could bet that he was mocking him inside.

"Yes that is correct," he said shortly, "Professor, have I not taught the pupils well? Have I not been a good enough Potions Master that makes you feel the need to get a new one?"

"Severus, you know who's joining our school this year and I feel a new teacher might help our environment and encourage more children to take potions on to a higher level."

"We don't need _more_ pupils taking potions and I don't need help with my teaching and especially not with the Potter boy."

"There's no point arguing Severus, we're getting a new teacher and that is the end of it. You will look after them, treat them as an equal and, and now this is truly important Severus, I want you to trust them. I don not expect you to like them or to even be their friend but I want you to trust them. Put your faith in them, trust them with your life and make sure that they trust you. There may come a time when you depend upon each other and only have each other."

"Can I even know who this new teacher will be?"

"No Severus but you will see soon enough." He cast down his eyes and both McGonagall and Snape knew that the discussion was over and left the Headmaster to his brooding.

.

"Oh, Eliza," he whispered, "I truly am terribly sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

Chapter 3: The Reunion

I woke up confused, stiff and freezing cold, where was I? I lifted my head and enough pages to fill a novel swooped to the floor, each covered in my small, looping handwriting until they looked black rather than white. I peeled about another five sheets off of my face and, blinking, rubbed sleep from my bleary eyes. I was sat at my desk, surrounded by information of my latest case, I had almost found him, he had already defied two great aurors and one of them was dead, he wasn't going to be so lucky. Fortunately, my muggle habits meant I wrote in ball point pen on paper, otherwise I think the ink would have been spilt everywhere as everything else on my desk had fallen over or been knocked to the ground. I pulled my clock/calendar out from under my unmade bed and checked it. 4:32 am 1/9. Uncomprehending, I frowned and then "Oh my!" It was the first of September; I should be going to Hogwarts today. I sighed and glanced at my papers over the floor and desk, if only I had more time, a few more weeks, if only I didn't procrastinate so much, was there really any point at going up to the school? Oh, of course there was, Dumbledore would never have asked me if he didn't need me. I stood up; everywhere ached and I was stiff and covered in bruises from my last... victim sounded a little too mass murderer but what better word was there for the dark wizards unfortunate enough to fall prey to the auror Eliza King? Turning, I stared across my room that hadn't always only belonged to me. I sighed, it looked as if I had been robbed; there were things everywhere: plates, mugs, turned out draws, papers all over the floor, clothes, shards of broken foe glass and sneakoscopes rolling across the floor some randomly buzzing, broken, others smashed and the few that worked spinning frantically on their tops like always. But, no, I hadn't been robbed that was just the general disarray of my whole house and life really. Only in my actual work, while on the hunt (or the prowl as my colleagues all joked) was I neat, scrupulously clean in fact, I never left a trace. I pulled a '40s style canary yellow dress from my wardrobe; I had decided to make a happy impression, I didn't need the whole school to know I was depressed. The dress was one I loved and had worn a lot when I was younger, buttoned down the front, it fell to half-way down my calves with tight sleeves to just above my elbow, ruffles pinched in at the shoulder. I also collected a pair of canary yellow, patent leather, high-heeled pumps and waded through my piles of trash to the corridor, past the spare bedroom and into the bathroom and shower.

* * *

My fingernails dug into the handle of my trunk, Shadow in a large white birdcage in my other hand the only think that gave me away as odd, well, that and my 11 3/4 inch wand tucked into my waist band. My palms sweated as I looked at the barrier that separated me from platform 9 3/4, the only thing between me and the madness of the wizarding world. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I would not have a panic attack, the hordes of people on both sides of the barrier threatened my stress levels. Slowly, I opened my eyes and stepped forward through the barrier. Smoke filled my nostrils, making tears spring to my eyes but I breathed the comforting smell in deeply and glanced around; no-one had noticed a newcomer in their midst, or mist might be more accurate considering the smoke. I saw a group of red heads, behind the Malfoys (I recognised Lucius easily, an old friend of mine, and his son was his spitting image) I could only assume they were the Weaselys; too many children and bright red hair. Yes, there was Arthur, I did not know him well but I recognised him from the Ministry. My eyes noticed a fault in the pattern, a black head among the red and I could not help smiling to myself as I recognised Harry, staring about in awe. I considered waving or going over but no, I would wait until the Great Feast, he would be shocked enough then that I, his godmother, knew about this new, amazing world. In fact, I was dreading, just a little, how he would react. As Harry's godmother I had hoped that I would become his guardian after the death of his parents, that is definitely what James and Lily would have wanted, but Dumbledore had overrode my decision. I knew he had very good reasons but it still hurt. Mind you it was probably for the best considering my state of mind over the last ten years, I barely looked after myself (Shadow needed very little maintenance), never mind a young child. Quickly, I slipped onto the train and found an empty compartment near the back. To ward off children whose questions I was too exhausted to answer, I magicked an 'Out of Order' sign to hang in the door and pulled down the blind. Dropping my trunk on one of the bench-like seats, I let Shadow out of her cage and settled myself by the window with three books: a _very_ advanced potions book (just to brush off my slightly rusty knowledge), a book on dragons (my favourite animal) and Jane Eyre (my favourite book) in case I got bored of dry text books (not that dragons could ever be boring). As more people piled onto the train, I heard voices out side the door wondering about the sign, "there's never been a compartment out of order before", "but we always use that compartment", "I wonder what's wrong with it", there were a few wild theories about whatever could be kept inside but eventually the whistle blew and the lingerers dispelled. My ears strained for Harry's voice but he must have sat somewhere else, because I did not hear him once. Eventually, exhausted, the steady rock of the train, my uncharacteristic lack of action and Shadow's comforting weight in my lap lulled me to sleep.

* * *

I was awoken suddenly by the train shuntering to a stop and my trunk flying off of the opposite seat on to the ground and crashing open against my foot. Remembering Dumbledore's request for my presence before the Great Feast, I quickly shoved my belongings and books back into my trunk, forced Shadow into her cage (landing me a well-deserved, indignant scratch), piled everything into my arms and hurried off the train before I could be noticed or drop anything. I shot through the station and passed a man almost another half a person taller than me, Rubeus Hagrid of course but still he startled me (at around six foot I was taller than most people I knew). Giving the thestrals a cursory glance and a quick pat, I dove into the first carriage and it set off at a quick trot, instantly. When the carriage stopped I was ready and jumped out, hurrying through the open front doors. Inside the entrance hall, I stopped, suddenly filled with awe and the overwhelming sense of having come home. I grinned to myself and tears threatened, so I hurried across the hall and up the marble staircase. I soon found myself outside the gargoyle of the Headmaster's office, having often been invited there as a student, more likely for mischief than commendation. I frowned, what was the password? Then inspiration hit me, "Professor King?"

The gargoyle leapt to life and sprang out of my way.

"Thank you," I nodded to him, his eyes narrowed, "You again? You the new teacher?" I grinned at him, "I know" and hurried up the moving staircase that had always rather frightened me. Heart thudding, palms sweating, I stopped outside the door, set down my trunk and rapped smartly on the wooden panelling.

"Enter," how well known that sound was and how familiar the nervous twist in my stomach and sudden slickness of my palms, as I opened the door, collected my trunk and stepped over the threshold, now as a Professor not a misbehaving student. Dumbledore stood behind the chair from which I had often avoided those eyes, Minerva a little to his right (my left), "Good evening, Professor, Minerva," I nodded politely to each in turn.

"Please, sit down, Professor King," Dumbledore moved away from the chair, gesturing to it and I could not stop myself from smiling a little at my new title. "Our current teacher should be here any minute now..."

.

It was not long before the door opened. Minerva stood so she blocked my view from the left, Dumbledore blocking the right, so I could not see the new arrival.

"You called, Professor Dumbledore," a disembodied voice drawled. Surprise, fear, shock, dread, something akin to each of these and more spiked through me, intermingled with a little... Was that joy? I had not felt it in so long it was hard to tell but no, joy was not quite the right word for the feeling I felt at the sound of _that_ voice. It couldn't be, though, not now, not after everything. Minerva stepped back, so only Dumbledore protected me. Finally, even he stepped away and there framed in the doorway, transfixed with shock was my old friend, my old enemy.

"Severus Snake... It's been too long, what? Ten years," languidly I unfurled from the chair and slouched towards him, hiding my surprise. I held out my left arm, my hand hanging lazily outstretched to be shaken.

Staring at it, he sneered, "Time appears to have addled your brain... Ms. Black. My name is Severus _Snape_."

Something leapt in my breast at that purposeful mistake of my name, "On the contrary, Severus, time appears to have addled your's. Do you not remember my little nickname for you in school? And surely you remember that I never married... _Sirius_ [I could not help baring my teeth slightly at his name], you would have remembered the wedding, of course?"

"Ah, my mistake," he snarled and took my hand.

My head shot up, my mask of confidence and indifference gone, as something seemed to race up my arm to my chest. Our eyes met and our faces mirrored each other, both agape, eyes wide with shock, amazement, fear and in that moment I did not want to let go.

"Ahem," the sound of Dumbledore clearing his throat caused us both to jump and instantly retrieve our hands. I glanced at Dumbledore who looked slightly amused and Minerva who looked genuinely surprised. Slowly Snape and I's eyes met, I smirked, he sneered, "So Professor King ["Eliza, please; we're old friends Severus"], Eliza, we're going to be working together."

"So I hear, Severus. Yes, apparently so." The moment was gone, he had probably forgotten already, I was not even sure what it meant and both of our masks were back on. I smiled, slightly mocking and turned to Dumbledore.

He nodded and turned to Snape, "Show Professor King to her rooms and make sure she gets to the Great Hall on time."

"Yes, Professor," he smirked and looked me up and down, not as most men I meet in bars do but mockingly, judgementally as if he truly despised me, he probably did.

"This way, Eliza," he spat and he turned and left without a backward glance, leaving me to collect my belongings and mutter thanks to Minerva and Dumbledore, who both gave me sympathetic smiles.


	4. Chapter 4: The Feast

Chapter 4: The Feast

"So Severus," I almost stumbled trying to carry all my belongings, he did not even glance at my trouble or bother to help, though I could tell he had noticed by the smirk on his face. "When did you stop being Voldemort's lapdog and start brain washing students?"

"You appear to have mistaken my character, Miss King. However, I began work at the school in 1981."

"Ah, how coincidental with Voldemort's fall [I delighted in the way he flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name], but Severus I'm certain you _were_ a death eater."

"And how would you know that, Eliza?"

"Come now, Severus, don't insult me. We were best friends at school and I'm an auror, I know everything from the name to the chest size of every living death eater who isn't in Azkaban."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You know my chest size?"

"That, Professor Snape, wasn't my point. My point was that I _know_ you are a death eater. So why did you stop that and become a teacher?"

"Oh, I realised the truth of the dark side and wanted to give something back to the wizarding community, good enough?"

"How terribly clichéd. Before or after the dark lord's fall?"

"Before, I assure you."

"So were you undercover for old Voldy or did you actually turn tail?"

"You actually sound disappointed that I left the Dark Lord."

"Loyalty, Severus. You made your bed, the least you could do is lie in it."

"Look, Eliza, Dumbledore trusts me and, as I'm sure you know, he is rarely wrong and he has asked me to trust you, I'm certain he has given you the same speech, so at least don't be openly suspicious. Anyway, this is the door to my office, the next one along is my classroom." He held the door open and I staggered through, laden as I was, staring about the dungeons and jars of pickled oddities in awe. "I was simply being politely curious, Severus," I smiled and did not let him see my wonder. The walls were covered in shelves packed with various ingredients and disgusting things in jars; the little room left in the centre was taken up by a large, cluttered desk covered in piles of books, papers, inkwells, quills and more pickled creatures; two chairs, the larger one behind it, the smaller in front.

.

Behind the larger chair was a door and through the door, "the store cupboard." The rickety, unstable-looking shelves seemed to totter and loom, creating a winding labyrinth in the tiny room. Full, sagging shelves covered the walls from floor to ceiling and grew out into the centre of the room, so though I could see two doors to my right and left there was no obvious way to get to them. Severus pointed to the left, "that one leads to the classroom and this..." he opened it onto a large living room,"is my home." The last words came out strained and I knew he was reluctant to let me in, but what choice did I have. In front of me a sofa facing a large fire place on the opposite wall, to either side of which was a chair facing each other. A dressing table/dresser sat on the left wall, right wall and back wall. 'How odd I thought,' but did not question it. He pointed to a door on the right wall nearest to the opposite wall, "my quarters" another door to my left near the back wall "yours. I will knock on your door in a few minutes, so we aren't late for the feast" And with that he strode across the room and shut his door behind him, leaving me stood in the middle of the room quite bewildered.

* * *

I sat in the Great Hall right at the end of the table next to Snape, I felt almost as nervous as I was on my own first day. The first years scurried into the room, staring about like frightened rabbits. I found Harry straight away, but he didn't notice me. "There he is," I whispered, slightly breathless like when you first fall in love.

Snape looked at me like I was mad, "Who?"

"Harry... I haven't seen him in so long."

"He's your godson not your lover, get a hold of yourself," he spat and turned back round to his neighbour.

I leant forward to better see Harry and hopefully catch his gaze. "E-Eliza!?" I turned towards the voice. "Quirinus! I didn't know you worked here."

"Yes, I u-used to teach Mmuggle Studies, but I'm doing Defence Against the D-d-d-dark arts this y-year."

"Goodness, well it'll be nice working with you. It's lovely to see you again."

"You know him!?" Snape hissed in my ear.

"Yes," I said, leaning away from him disgusted, "we used to meet up in bars now and then."

"I n-never got the feeling that y-your fiancé was very fffond of me," Quirrell leant around Severus.

"No, I'm not sure he was, but it turns out that he was evil anyway so who cares."

I felt Snape's lips at my ear again, "Why didn't Black like him?" He said the name with the same disgusted tone I used, at least we agreed on something.

"I'll tell you later... And will you stop whispering in my ear, if you're that lacking in human contact then get a girlfriend, maybe a cat."

"Like you're an expert in love," he snarled.

"I've had more boyfriends in a year than you've had in a life time."

"And look where you've ended up, your fiancé left you for a dark wizard three times your age, the most human contact you get is with the wizards you're about to arrest and your cat and now you're doing a job share with _me_ and longing for a glimpse of an eleven year old boy."

I frowned, coming up with a come back when Quirrell leant around Snape again, "What are y-you two bick-k-kering about?" Severus and I glanced at each other and opened our mouths to protest, but Quirrell was speaking again, "You knnow Eliza, I th-thought you were dead."

"That _is_ a rumour I had heard," said Severus.

"Oh," what could I say to that?  
Luckily I was saved from answering by the beginning of the sorting, "Abbot, Hannah." We had somehow missed the hat's song. The sorting went as I expected really, but all I could think about was Harry. I watched Lucius's son get sorted into Slytherin, he would be happy with that, Draco his name was, I would have to write to Lucius about it. Finally, "Potter, Harry". The Hall erupted with whispers and mutters, I had not realised how famous Harry was. The Boy Who Lived, he was just my godson, just my friends' kid, but here he was a hero. He sat for what felt like an age. "GRIFFINDOR."

"Yes," I squealed, a few people (namely Severus) stared at me, but Harry didn't even notice. Harry sat at the Griffindor table and finally looked up at the teachers. When is eyes found me, they widened in shock. I grinned and winked as he mouthed 'Eliza!' I smirked at his gaping mouth. The Weasley boy (Ron) was also sorted into Griffindor.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Roused me from my thoughts

"Pardon!?" I looked at Severus.

"That was Dumbledore not me, you nitwit."

"Oh, what an enlightening speech," I said happily.

"Oh! One more thing before you all eat," Professor Dumbledore stood. "I would just like to introduce our new teacher, Professor King, who will be teaching potions this year." And with that he sat down without any explanation at all. I smiled, nodded and waved, winking at a few seventh year boys who stared too long, Severus hissing "you aren't royalty" in my ear. The students confused muttering eventually died down and I glanced at the Griffindor table. Harry was staring at me and apparently explaining our relationship to the prefect next to him. Another Weasley, I could only assume. Harry's gaze moved to my left. Severus, who was now deep in conversation with Quirinus, looked up and Harry's hand shot to his scar. I frowned, that could not be a good sign and from the look on Snape's face he already hated the boy. "He's nice you know," I whispered, "more like Lily than his father, even though that's who he looks like."

"We'll see," he hardly moved his lips and Quirrell didn't notice that he had left the conversation.

"You know, he has her eyes." Severus stared straight at me for a minute, then turned back to Quirrell without a word.


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

Chapter 5: The Beginning

Severus and I didn't speak again that night, nor the next morning. In fact, though he was yards away from me, we didn't speak again until breakfast the next day.

"I see you've dropped the giant canary look."

"Good morning, Severus," I said sitting down and gesturing to my plain, front-buttoned black dress. "I'm going for 'professional' today."

He sneered, "But you aren't a professional, are you?"

I could feel myself blushing, because I knew he was right, why was I here? I hadn't even applied for the job. "I have an 'O' at NEWT Level in Potions and I am a trained auror; I'm more than qualified for this job."

"But not very experienced... So what are we doing for our first lesson?"

"I wouldn't know, would I? Because you scurried off last night to your little hole and haven't bothered to tell me. I'm assuming some kind of test in all first lessons to see what level the students are at, except first years who will get some kind of introduction." I couldn't help smiling a little, I could tell by the livid look on his face that I was right.

"I don't need to test the level of the students, I taught them last year. I know the level they are at," he snapped.

I shrugged and poured myself a cup of tea. I couldn't be bothered to humour Snape today, I was much to anxious. "Excited to meet Harry?"

Now it was his turn to shrug, "He's already loving the attention that his fame brings, he's arrogant."

"You haven't met him yet. He's just happy to be here, I think his new found fame bewilders him, actually. So, what _are_ we doing today?"

" _You_ aren't doing anything, just listen and learn," he smiled at me unpleasantly and I nodded, too tired to protest. _'I'll in join if I think of something to add,'_ I thought. _'Or if he goes too far,'_ added alittle voice inside of me.

* * *

My first day didn't go too badly, nor did it go well, but it wasn't _too_ bad. In fact, I hardly said anything for the first few days. By Friday I had finally got my feet under the table a little and got some kind of weak hold on Severus, who wasn't helping me in the slightest. Luckily Friday morning was my first lesson with Harry, a double lesson of the Griffindor and Slytherin first years.

.

I sat on the desk listening to the class lining up out side while Severus cleared the blackboard. "You ought to be doing this," he muttered.

"I'm not your classroom assistant, darling." He frowned and I just smiled sweetly.

The class was let in and the register taken. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. I couldn't help smiling, Severus truly loved his subject. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." I jumped as he stopped, I had forgotten the joys of potionmaking, although I'd never really considered it my favourite subject. "Potter!" He began again suddenly, I narrowed my eyes ready to step in, how was he going to treat Harry? "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" There was no way that Harry could know that. A girl with bushy brown hair stretched her hand in the air. I didn't recognise her and she'd answered to Hermione Granger, not a name I knew, so she must be muggle-born; if she knew the answer then that was truly impressive.

"I don't know, sir," Harry answered finally.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything," he smirked, I could've punched him and probably should've. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Granger stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. Three boys all of whom I recognised were laughing: Draco and Crabbe and Goyle's sons, I would be having words.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry again, he looked at me desperately and I nodded, I would step in soon.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" So that's how you want to play, is it Severus? "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Hermione stood up, that girl needed to learn patience and to control her knowledge, although I had to admit that I knew the feeling well.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" _'Oh dear, Harry,'_ I thought, _'why did you have to say_ that. _'_

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" The hurried scuffle of students searching for quills and parchment shattered the delicate silence. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Alright, that was enough. I stood up and everyone, even Snape, looked at me in shock, a few people, including one boy I recognised as Neville Longbottom jumped. I smiled at the class, winning them round, "I suppose you knew all that, Hermione?" She nodded, quelled. "In that case, one point to Griffindor [Snape growled quietly as I undermined his punishment]. I shouldn't think that many of the rest of you knew that, just like Harry here and we wouldn't expect you to. This is the kind of thing you will learn in this class, by the end of your school time with us you will be able to write essays when wolfsbane is mentioned, brew an antidote to most potions with time and create the Draught of Living Death along with many more. If you listen and learn you all have the potential to be good potionmakers, some of you may be great, perhaps. If you do not listen and learn you will be spending a lot of your Saturdays in this classroom and losing your House a lot of points." Draco was still laughing. Without turning to him I said, "And Draco, should you continue to laugh while I talk you will be the first to spend your Saturdays with me."

He grinned, actually grinned and said "You have no right to take away my Saturdays, that's _my_ time and if you try then I will write to my father." He pushed out his chest like this was something to be proud of.

I internally rolled my eyes at his childish, spoilt arrogance and smiled at him, "Ah yes, dear Lucius. Please do, Draco and be sure to mention me. I'm certain he'll see my point of view, if you just mention 'Eliza'."

His mouth hung open, "Your-"

" -This lesson you will be creating a cure for boils, get into pairs," Snape thankfully interrupted.

As the lesson went on, Snape favouritised Malfoy more and more (which really didn't help my first impression of the boy) as he swept about criticizing anything from technique to the size of the crushed snake fangs (which didn't really matter at this level), while I -not to sound pompous- glided around giving advice, offering help and relieving mistakes. It all seemed to be going well until, while Snape was bigging up Malfoy's potion, Frank and Alice's son's cauldron suddenly melted, the potion soaking the poor boy. "Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quill's before taking the cauldron off the fire. Take him up to the hospital wing," he added to Seamus Finnigan.

"Don't worry, Neville," I whispered to him as he passed. "It was an easy mistake to make and this is your first ever potion, you've done quite well really." His eyes widened. "You know, I destroyed half the table and my stool in my first lesson and I got an 'O' at NEWT level." The children around me were listening in and I gave Neville encouraging smile as he passed, but the smile quickly slipped from my lips as I noticed Severus berating Harry for Neville's tiny mistake. He felt intimidated, I suppose, it's hard to shake off the crushing feeling that people like James can give you and after everything with Lily, but I wasn't just going to standby and let him have a go at Harry.

"...That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor," he was saying, for a moment Harry seemed about to answer back, but he luckily thought better of it.

I had to say something, "Neville made a small mistake, but perhaps now you can see how the smallest difference to a potion's instructions can drastically change the outcome. However, Hermione [I peered at her potion, it was far from perfect, but good enough for my purposes] you have made a very good potion for a first attempt; one point to Gryffindor." Her chest swelled and I winked at her as I crossed back to a barely-containing-his-anger Severus.

.

"So, how do you think it went?" I smirked as I followed Severus out of the dungeons and toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"You seemed perkier than usual," he said dryly. "In fact if you had kept your nose out-"

" -Then you would have made a bad impression with another class."

"I'm not trying to be their friend, I'm trying to be their teacher," he turned, his eyes searching.

"As am I, but it's pretty hard when you're so awful to them. They're only first years for goodness sake."

"They need to know whose in charge," he looked back and continued walking.

"They need a teacher they aren't terrified of, someone who they trust and they can talk to."

"Children don't want that from their teachers."

"You're telling me that teenage Snape wouldn't have wanted something like that?" I smiled as he didn't respond, knowing the answer. "Come on," and I marched past him into the Great Hall, Severus grumbling but grinning behind me.

* * *

Most of Snape and Harry's words from the Friday lesson after the class enter are lifted directly from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' by J.K. Rowling.


	6. Chapter 6: The Contempt

Chapter 6: The Contempt

"He's intolerable! How can you expect me to work with him? He's arrogant, irritating, sarcastic and just down right mean!" I ticked off all Severus' worst characteristics on my fingers pacing up and down Albus' office. "And the worst thing is that he has acquired all the horrible traits he always hated about James, he's just like him now, he's just a bully. Unfortunately, he isn't kind and funny like James. He's awful and he's horrible to the students, I don't want to be their friend but he's so mean I have to over compensate. Arrgh, he's infuriating. We used to be best friends, him, Lily and me and now we're barely civil to each other. After everything!" I was almost shouting now as I ranted back and forth in front of Dumbledore's desk, a desk I had once cowered at the sight of. "After everything I have gone through for him! And he- He has no idea! How dare he!? I COULD JUST-" I pulled up short at the look on Dumbledore's face; he was just smiling slightly, amused, waiting for me to calm down. I breathed deep, "Sorry."

He nodded, "Done?" Not waiting for my nod, he continued, "I understand, he can be very childish and immature; it seems to be a characteristic of your generation, but you're just going to have to live with him, get used to him. I take it you haven't done very well at becoming his friend? Or, for that matter, trusting him?"

Through gritted teeth, I spat, "I stopped trusting anyone a long time ago and he had a lot to do with that, you can't expect an auror to trust a death eater."

"When you say 'he' are you referring to Severus or... Sirius?" He steepled his fingers, staring at me over the top of them and his half-moon spectacles (his trademark, I always thought) pausing to contemplate me as he spoke... _Black's_ name.

My breathing ragged, I managed, "Both." The traitor and I wasn't even sure which of them I was referring to, they'd both become death eaters, but at least that had been expected from Snape; Sirius' betrayal, to betray Lily and James like that and now they were dead because of him and because of me. If I had accepted when Lily had asked me to be their secret-keeper, they would both still be alive, instead Sirius, James' best friend, my fiancée had sold their secrets to the Dark Lord and now? Now they were dead. And I was just depressed mad-cat-lady. For ten years, I had eaten, drunk and slept just enough to keep myself from dying, so that I could feed my cat and bring as many dark wizards as I could down with me. I had nothing to lose, I was fearless and ruthless and it meant I was one of the most infamous aurors in the Wizarding World and taking on the most senior cases before most aurors had even completed training and very lucky or unlucky to be alive. It also meant that I was extremely paranoid and right now had every tiny sound, smell and possible entrance monitored and a good many daggers, pins and my personal sword strapped to me, as well as my wand. Without any of these weapons, I could kill a full grown man in more ways than most people could name and right now I was teaching snot-nosed eleven-year-olds how to brew bruise salve. I paused, that thought made me sound exactly like Snape. I flinched at the thought and the scar on my back twinged with pain, it was as thick as Severus' thumb and snaked from the front edge of my left hip, up my back, trailing out between my right shoulder and neck and it was still immensely painful, even after all this time. It was, after all, a scar that had been reopened before.

"How's Harry?"

Shook from my thoughts, I swallowed, "Oh! He's doing well; an average student, not especially talented considering his run in with Voldemort, but good enough. Haha, he seemed surprised to see me in the Great Hall, his own godmother. I don't suppose he ever considered I could have anything to do with this. But, no, he's doing well. I've seen him hanging around with that Weasley boy, I'm glad he's making friends, but I haven't spoken to him yet-I wonder if he's angry with me for not telling him... But he's good and kind, so much like Lily, but he looks so much like James it's scary. Severus hates him though, he's just immediately assumed that he's exactly like James and he's horrible to him for it." My eyes went distant, as my mind slipped into the past, when Sirius and I would got Lily and James' or have them at ours every night; two of us cooking and two of us washing up (we even had a rota). That had been the best time, playing with Harry and their cat on the floor. I even almost smiled as I remembered when Harry had set his outfit for mine and Sirius' wedding alight with his mother's wand, because yes, Sirius and I weren't just engaged, we were going to be married. We were going to be married on All Saints' Day, the day after All Hallows' Eve, the day after Lily and James' death. He betrayed us all on the night before our wedding. I always wondered of he planned that, if he had ever cared about me or if I had just been a cover for his true alliance. The worst thing was that I still loved him, I hated him for all the pain he had caused (the scar on my back twinged) and he deserved to _rot_ in Azkaban, I was glad he never had a trial, but despite this I still loved him. The cold, hard metal of the diamond engagement ring he gave me pressed against my collarbone, as I touched my hand to it automatically. But my desperate love wasn't why I still wore it on a chain around my neck day and night, it was a reminder, a warning, lest I forget that I could not trust anyone, that I could not trust love.

Before she left, Dumbledore added, "Oh and Eliza? Keep an eye on Quirrell for me. I know you were friends, but-"

"We were never friends, he repulses me."

* * *

"She's intolerable! How can you expect me to work with her? She's arrogant, irritating, sarcastic and just down right selfish!" Severus ticked off all Eliza's worst characteristics on his fingers pacing up and down Albus' office. "She's ridiculously friendly with the students and happy to completely demean my punishments. She is not a teacher! She is a fighter, a warrior; I do not deny that she is a great auror, but- she- can- not- teach! Argh, she's infuriating and do you know? I've even seen her winking- WINKING at seventh years boys! Winking! I know she isn't shy about seducing those dark wizards if she has to, but students! It isn't acceptable! We used to best friends us and- and... Lily. B-but now we're just polite to each other! You cannot expect me to trust her, she so obviously hates me and doesn't trust me, I'm not good with trust, you know that. You can't expect an auror to trust a death eater!"

Dumbledore was simply sat, waiting for him to finish, it set Severus' teeth on edge. "I understand, she can be very childish and immature; it seems to be a characteristic of your generation, but you're just going to have to live with her, get used to her."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "And that's another point, you can't force us together by putting her in the room across from mine, it isn't fair on either of us."

"I want you to tell her everything," he said it calmly as if he had just remarked on the weather, as if both these lives were just pawns in his game and didn't have their own feelings.

"What?" Severus stopped as freezing panic caused through his veins, he couldn't tell anyone everything, least of all her. Despite himself, he couldn't help trying to impress her, the most popular girl in their year and for some reason one of _his_ best friends, he didn't want her to see the weakness in him, he didn't want to open up to her and most of all he didn't trust her.

"Not now, but one day I wish for you to tell her about how you were a double agent and everything that transpired between us both before and after the death of Lily Potter. I cannot tell her, I swore to you, did I not? So you must be the one. I will tell you when the time to tell her is right."

Severus frowned, once upon a time (and it truly did feel like a fairytale now) he told Eliza everything. She did her best to get Lily to like him-although he suspected she had been doing the same for James who she considered a brother-she even tried to bring Lily back round to him after he- he called her. He forced himself to think of it _Mudblood_. She'd punished him for it, he still reddened in embarrassment to think of that, but eventually she had convinced Lily to be his friend again, for some reason. They had gone out in sixth year and they _had_ liked each other, but he loved Lily and she, she had spent lessons staring at Sirius without even realising it, so he had left her. Yeah, that was right. He, Snivellus Snake had left Eliza King the most popular girl in the year, second only to James who answered to her anyway, so he had told everyone that she left him, to spare her the embarrassment. She hadn't asked him to, but it seemed the thing to do at the time. She had gone out with Sirius the next year and they had never broken up, until he sold Lily to the Dark Lord. Black deserved to _rot_ in Azkaban and if he ever escaped he would kill him, if Eliza didn't get there first. He almost wished that he and Eliza could be such good friends again, but things had changed since school and he could see in her eyes how much she hated him for becoming a death eater and for having escaped Azkaban and how much she didn't trust him. And he knew that she would see the same lack of trust in his eyes, they were polite, but only because they had been forced together, they could never be friends again.


	7. Chapter 7: The Past

Chapter 7: The Past

Though Severus had a perfectly nice living room, I don't think he ever used it and on an evening the two of us kept to our separate rooms, working in the office should we have to mark or plan together. So when I decided to sit myself in a chair that exploded with dust, I knew that I would not be disturbed. Lighting the fire without wand or words, I curled up in the chair that faced Snape's door and opened a book. It was a rubbish, romantic chick lit, but books like that were often funny and made me feel better. Having finally got sick of the confines of my rooms and the lack of light or a view (as my rooms were in the dungeons there were no windows not even opening onto the lake), I had moved into the large living room. The cold, cavernous room seemed unwelcoming and very unhomely (whatever Severus said) from my place near the fireplace, tucked up small, but as the fire got going and lit the room with its golden light and warmth, I soon settled in. Perhaps this place could become... well, a permanent residence at least. I would never feel safe, not underground with so many people around me and a death eater right across the hall, but I didn't even feel safe in my own house. It was the house I had shared with Sirius; not somewhere I could ever feel comfortable. After Lily and James died, I couldn't bare to stay in Godric's Hollow, their burnt out shell straight around the corner a constant reminder that I had to pass every day. So I had bought a house in a remote, muggle village and moved house, literally swapping the two houses with a very difficult and dangerous piece of magic. I had never been sure why I kept my old house and didn't simply sell it, but having two houses worked well and the plot of my old house being un-lived-in stopped people trying to talk with me or comfort me, the last thing I wanted. After they had died, I had lost the will to live, the only reason I was still here was Frank and Alice Longbottom. Frank and I had known each other through the Auror Office and had become friends, often meeting up in bars for a quick drink after work. When the Potter's had been killed and Black had been the one to do it, it was Frank and Alice who brought me back from the brink, though I only knew Alice through Frank. I owed them my life and they had been tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Black! How alike that family was, the Lestrange's and- Barty's son no different. I visited them as often as I could now. I must be so lonely and dull stuck in that awful hospital ward, I always thought, so the least I could do was visit them whenever I had a spare moment. After they had given me my life, the least I could give them was my time.

.

After some time, I became aware of a faint knocking sound. Silently, I drew my Rowan and dragon heart-string wand and stood, laying my book on the dusty red arm of the chair. I followed the sound out of the living room through the labyrinthine store room and out into the office. The sound was, in fact, someone knocking on the door. I rolled my eyes, this was ridiculous; how on Earth was Severus meant to know if he had a visitor. But I didn't suppose he had many visitors. Making a mental note to put an amplifying charm on the door, I swung round the desk, stepped over clutter and opened the door. I was surprised to look down and find a pair of green eyes staring back at me. "Harry," I grinned "Come in, come in!"

"Is Professor Snape here?" He whispered glancing about as he followed me back to the living room as if expecting to be ambushed.

"No," I replied shutting the door behind him "As far as I can tell, he only leaves his rooms during the day to teach and eat. Here sit on the sofa," I threw myself into my own chair launching over the arm and Harry grinned. I smiled at the boy who reminded me so much of his parents, of my past, of all that I had lost. He was my only link back to then, to a happier more innocent time.

"I haven't seen you in ages. You used to visit all the time and I haven't seen you for a year. Why did you never tell me about this? About my parents? And that you're a witch!" His eyes grew slowly wider as he spoke, he didn't seem to be too angry thank goodness.

"I was asked by Dum- _Professor_ Dumbledore to not tell you anything about this. I'm sorry, Harry, I so wanted to, but I couldn't. He wanted you to be brought up normal."

"Why?"

I sighed and closed my eyes momentarily, "I don't know, Harry. Perhaps so you didn't get big-headed about your fame."

"I'm famous because my parents are dead," there was a hard quality to his voice now.

"I know, Harry. But not everyone is like you, not everyone would have taken it like that... And the reason I started visiting less and less is your Aunt and Uncle. We used to go out for day trips, do you remember, Harry? To the zoo or the park or a museum or just for ice cream."

"Yeah," he grinned "They were the highlight of my year."

"Thank you," I whispered "Well, Petunia forbade me from taking you out by yourself after you came home one day talking about fairies. I'd only told you stories, muggle stories, but it worried her. So I could only visit you at theirs and eventually under supervision, as you started asking questions about my wand and your parents."

"Why did I never know what truly happened to them?" He whispered and there was such pain in his eyes that the guilt of it weighed me down, another weight.

"Because they were too scared to tell you and- so was I, because if they found out I had told you I would have been forbidden from visiting you altogether and that scared me more than anything else. You are the closest thing I've ever had to a son and I couldn't bare the thought of losing you."

"Why couldn't you just adopt me?"

"I wanted to from the moment your parents died. I assumed as your godmother that I would, it's what Lily and James would have wanted, but Dumbledore had his reasons. He wanted you to stay with family and anyway, I have an unpredictable full time job and I'm not the best at looking after myself, never mind a baby. I wasn't- I'm not-in the right state of mind to look after a child. I begged Albus, but he had his reasons." Reasons that I knew, about Lily and her sacrifice and her blood, but I wasn't sure that Albus had told Harry yet and whether or not he wanted Harry to know. I decided it best to simply change the subject altogether, "So, how are you finding school so far?"

"It's amazing, isn't it," his eyes immediately lit up "To be able to do magic, that magic is real! It's amazing."

Grinning, "I know, it's awesome. I didn't discover it like you did because my mother was a witch, but it's still amazing." I could see questions about my parents in his eyes, but I wasn't in the mood to talk about that to anyone never mind an eleven year old boy, even if he was my godson, even if he was Harry. "How are your lessons going, though?"

"Well," he nodded "But magic is so hard, I can hardly do anything. The teaches and students are all nice except Professor Snape- Uh, sorry, is he your friend?"

"Not really," I smiled sadly "Not any more."

He nodded, "Right, and that Draco Malfoy is a bit odd the whole of Slytherin House is, but otherwise it's good."

"Don't be so mean about Slytherin, I was almost sorted there." _Probably should have been_ , I thought.

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect 'O'. "B- but so was I, the hat told me I should be in Slytherin and I asked not to be."

I smiled, "It is out choices that show us what we truly are far more than our abilities." I couldn't remember whether I was quoting myself or Dumbledore we reused each others' pearls of wisdom so much. "I wouldn't worry, Slytherin is a very admirable House, ambitious people, successful and with a greater sense of self-preservation than Griffindors. Perhaps the fact that you were almost sorted into there will make you less foolish than the average Griffindor."

"There's a girl in my class, Hermione Granger. She's so annoying and such an arrogant snob, but I'm sure she should be in Ravenclaw."

"Everyone's house characteristics come out eventually, but you have to remember, Harry, that the House system is not a definite representation of a person's traits, it is just a bit of fun and competition, to encourage students to make friends, behave and achieve. People lay much too stock by their House, people can change a lot over time and the best House, of course, is Hufflepuff."

"But most people say the opposite," he settled back on the sofa.

"I know, but they're wrong, Hufflepuffs have all the best characteristics; loyal, hard-working with a strong sense of justice and kindness. They have few bad traits and those are probably that they are too trusting and perhaps a little passive. I could never hope to be a Hufflepuff. A foolish Griffindor, a sly Slytherin, an arrogant Ravenclaw, yes, I could be in each of them, but not Hufflepuff. I probably should have been in Ravenclaw, that's what all my friends said, but the House chosen Griffindor, it's reason why is still to be revealed." My mouth twisted in a half smile, "But about Hermione Granger, perhaps if you were nicer to her she would be nicer to you, she's probably just defensive, because she hasn't had many friends before and needs to show how clever she is as she thinks coming from a muggle upbringing is a disadvantage."

"But _I_ come from a muggle upbringing, how come she is so good at magic already? I can't perform basic spells and she's already mastered them."

She hadn't quite mastered them, but... "Magic isn't really about power, it's about concentration. That's why we speak the words aloud and use a wand, it's to concentrate your thoughts and energy on warping the world around you. Without concentration it won't work or will go wrong. She probably just has more focus and patience than you, at this level it probably isn't down to talent. You ought to get to know her better, be kind to her, become her friend." From what I had seen she needed one of those.

"But she's rude and arrogant," Harry protested.

"You know, Harry. I was like her in my muggle primary school. I had no friends, I was the nerdy, awkward, shy kid with a low self-esteem that everyone bullied or ignored. It makes you like that and when you do have intelligence it is something you want to show off to prove you do have something, hoping someone might like you."

"But you had loads of friends at Hogwarts. I thought you were really popular and you had my mum and dad."

I nodded, "When I got my Hogwarts letter, I decided to change, I decided to be someone else. I decided that I wouldn't be at the bottom any more, I would be pretty and popular and clever and confident. I didn't think I would end up at the top, but I did. It just shows you that popularity is just a scam, if I could get there. I've just been acting all my life since eleven, acting confident, pretending I'm pretty and seductive. It's hard and stressful, but worth it I think, because people buy it and you make real friends too, who accept who you are when you aren't acting. You don't get picked on and you can stop other people picking on others, too."

"Oh," said Harry. "That's the kid I was at school."

I nodded, "You see and now you've made friends with that Weasley kid... Ron?" Harry nodded. "And how are you two getting on?"

"Brilliantly! He's great, really funny and his mum helped me get onto the platform." I smiled that must be Molly, Arthur's wife.

* * *

Severus pressed his head against the cool door, as he listened to Eliza tell her godson about her primary school life. He had never known that, she had spoken of her parents, but never of her life before school. Her situation there sounded so much like his at Hogwarts, but at least he had had friends here, not just Lily and Eliza, but a group of Slytherin boys too. She had had no one. He had assumed that she had simply always been the popular girl, he never guessed that she had acted her way to the top.


	8. Chapter 8: The Mountain Troll

Chapter 8: The Mountain Troll

My life from there continued rather uneventfully and I began to settle in, making friends with a few of the other staff members who invited me into Hogsmeade at the weekends (I always declined, I couldn't yet face another crowded bar and evening of flirting with people I didn't know). Harry became the youngest seeker in a century and I was glad to see he had his father's talent for Quidditch even if it was in a different position. Severus and I continued to mutually hate each other and simply act civil, our contempt becoming particularly obvious during our lessons as badly concealed debates often broke out between the two of us. Most of the children seemed to like me a lot, quickly warming to the kind, young woman who softened the blow of having to have lessons with the surly, snappy dungeon bat (I was aware of the students' nicknames and rarely penalised them for using them if I could help it) with even Draco sheltering beneath my wing (although I continued to forget to write to Lucius). That was until All Hallows' Eve.

...

I awoke that morning, freezing cold and slick with sweat following a terrifying night full of dark ravines, flapping wings, screams, fires and unseen enemies, as I had done every Halloween morning for the past ten years. Shaking and tears pricking my eyes, I got ready in the cold, dark of the dungeon, dressing in a velvet Prussian Blue, empire waist dress, with a silver band around the high waist, a conservative sweet heart neckline, a dragging train and long sleeves, tight to the elbow and opening out in a medieval style from there. I usually took this day as my one day off a year, visiting Godric's Hollow and their house, the monument in the square and their graves in the churchyard. I couldn't do that today though; I had to teach all day and attend the feast in the evening. Once, I had loved Halloween, been almost obsessed with it, now, I hated it.

.

Severus was waiting in our living room for me, sat in the chair nearest his door, reading. Today was the first day he had done that, he was usually already in the Great Hall by the time I was ready. We didn't like each other so why wait, but today I was grateful, today I didn't want to be alone, I wanted to be with someone who understood and of everyone Severus definitely understood. He glanced at me over the top of his book and laid it down on the arm of the chair next to him. "You look..." he grunted taking in my dress, blotchy eyes, pale skin, bedraggled blonde hair and a distinct lack of make up.

Sighing, I closed my eyes. Without make up, I looked an absolute mess; Lily had been one of those people who woke up on a morning and her hair fell perfectly into place, I on the other hand was not, so on the days I couldn't be bothered the dark circles beneath my eyes, the tiny scars on my face and the bird's nest on my head gave people who knew the other side of me a real shock. "Let's go," I said, today was not a day for many words, but Severus knew that.

I ignored Quirrell at breakfast, I didn't want to speak to anyone, least of all him and subtly passed Severus a tissue in exchange for a cup of tea (the first morning he had done that, too). He didn't even look at me, but that was all that I expected. Judging by the excited crowd around the Gryffindor table and the broomstick shaped package, Harry had received a Nimbus 2000, the look on Minerva's face told me exactly who it was from. I would have to talk to him about that... On a different day. Taking a deep shaky breath, I pushed away my slice of toast and prepared for a long day I would probably hardly remember.

.

I cried through most of the morning, just managing to hold it together during lessons, where even the students noticed that Severus and I were more subdued, helping each other out rather than bickering. At lunch, Dumbledore called me into his office and as I knocked on the door I finally burst into tears.

"Sit, Eliza," Dumbledore knew that the only way to get me to do anything when I was this upset was to order me around (something that would usually land you a black eye and a broken nose). "I'm going to need you to pull yourself together, sit up and listen I'm afraid, dear. I have something important to tell you," he said gently.

Confused, I dried my eyes on my sleeve, cleared my throat and sat up, "Yes, Professor?"

"Of course, you've heard of the philosopher's stone. To my knowledge you do in fact know its creator, correct?"

I shrugged, "I've _spoken_ to Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle, but I'm not sure you could say I know them. Why?"

"Because the philosopher's stone is hidden within the walls of Hogwarts at this present time."

"What? What!? Why!? I- Why!?"

Dumbledore smiled at my bewilderment, "In order to keep it safe. It had previously been stored at Gringotts, but why is not the point, the point is that I believe someone will try and steal it."

Ah, so this was why Albus had asked me to come and work at the school this year, he didn't want more children to take Potions and this wasn't even about protecting the Boy Who Lived, no, he wanted a trusted, high classification, senior auror to guard the famed and much sought-after philosopher's stone. Very well then, if I had a job to do there would be no time for moping about. "What is the stone's current protection?"

[Dumbledore smiled internally, Eliza King was back] "In the third-floor corridor is a three-headed dog called Fluffy, Hagrid's contribution, you understand how to put a three-headed dog to sleep, yes? [I nodded, _so_ that's _why the third floor corridor was out of bounds this year_ ] Beneath Fluffy is a trap door and under that, Devil's Snare, put in place by Professor Sprout. If you get past the Devil's Snare, there is a room full of flying keys, a broomstick and a locked door straight ahead, Flitwick's room. Next, life-size chess (McGonagall) and then a mountain troll (Quirrell). Beyond that is Severus' room, a logic puzzle of potions [I grinned at that, _Well done, Severus_ ] and finally, my room, which contains the Mirror of Erised."

"Well," I breathed, relieved the list was over and noticing that Albus hadn't actually told me how to get through _any_ of the rooms, _Clever man_ , "it seems pretty well guarded already."

"Yes, but obstacles aren't intelligent, a skilled wizard could pass each of them, in fact you wouldn't even need to be a wizard."

I nodded, "Very true, I'll be on my guard, but one last question, who exactly do you believe will steal the philosopher's stone?" He simply raised an eyebrow, _wasn't it obvious_ . "Alright, but why?"

"Voldemort," he simply said.

I breathed out heavily through my nose, _Great, that loon's back_.

* * *

I sat down next to Severus to the Halloween Feast, "Quirrell's missing."

Severus looked up at my cold, hard voice and steely gaze, the hunt was on. "I know," he said.

"Dumbledore spoke to you about Quirrell," it was a statement, because if Albus had asked me to trust Snape then I knew he was in on this too.

"Of course," he sneered slightly that was good, he was waking from his grief induced trance.

"So he probably isn't out trick or treating." I glanced up at the House tables, automatically scanning the students... Someone was missing... Hermione Granger! And Quirrell too... Shit. "So perhaps we shouldn't just sit around and-"

I was cut short by the main doors bursting open, shortly followed by Quirrell. Staggering to the teachers' table, he managed to weakly stutter, "Troll in the dungeons," before fainting dead away. In the following confusion of students being escorted back to their dorms, I turned to Severus, "Suspicious?"

"To the third floor corridor," he said, "Quickly."

"I suppose you noticed that Hermione Granger is missing?" We raced down the teachers' entrance to the Great Hall and struggled through the crowd in the Entrance.

"Not particularly, why would I care about a Griffindor busy-body who doesn't show up for tea?"

"Well, that's just it; she's a busy-body and a very clever one at that," I looked at him pointedly as we headed out of the crowd and towards a deserted staircase that was just about to move.

"You think we might bump into her in the corridor?" Severus stepped onto the landing.

As it swept away, I leapt out of the crowd to land next to him, "It's certainly possible and if that's the case then we'll have to be extra careful, if there's lives at stake."

"I suppose," he said heading up the staircase to the top.

I leant against the bannister, as we waited for it to pull into place, "I know Quirrell's odd, but I never thought him capable of something like this, in more than one sense of the word."

"You never told me why- Black didn't like him."

"Oh, well, I first met Quirinus in a bar somewhere, we both had quite strong views on muggle rights, so we sort of hit it off and met up once or twice. But let's just say that Quirrell was less interested in my conversation than he pretended to be," I raised my eyebrows.

"He made a move towards you," he asked, surprised.

"No! No I don't think Quirinus was that brave, but, well, during conversation he certainly wasn't looking at my eyes," I shrugged, I'd had a lot worse, but Severus looked horrified.

"That's terrible!"

I rolled my eyes, "Not really, my naïve little kitten, you know not everyone is a stiff-upper lipped English gentleman."

"Kitten?" He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, "Shut up and don't flatter yourself, I call everyone kitten." And for a few seconds it hit me how childish our conversations were, how we tiptoed around adult subjects, how Dumbledore was right; it was a characteristic of our generation. We had all had our childhood ripped from us in the war, forced suddenly into adulthood, into choosing a side, into fighting and then suddenly loosing our friends and family so young. We were all the same, me, Severus, even Remus (goodness, I would have to write to Remus), still children in adult bodies, it explained a lot, explained how both Severus and I acted, particularly towards children. The staircase shunted into position, knocking my thoughts from my head, as I looked at the door to the third-floor corridor and what lay ahead.

.

Nodding at each other, we walked towards the door and pushed it open. We came out directly behind a huge, heaving mound; the back end of Fluffy. "We ought to've taken the Charms corridor," I whispered. Severus nodded, a finger on his lips and pointed to a door just visible around the sleeping three-headed dog. Its handle was slowly turning down. Severus pushed me back, so we were completely hidden by Fluffy, "Well done, now we can't see," I breathed craning my neck to check the door.

"It'll be better to catch him unawares, so just be quiet and stay put," he hissed back.

As the door opened, I automatically reached for a dagger, stopping myself at the last minute, _Idiot, you're a witch and Quirrell isn't going to get into a fist fight_. Within seconds, Fluffy was awake and on his feet, growling at the new intruder. "A three-headed dog, bloody great," came Quirrell's distinct voice, _but no stutter_ I thought. "Aha, so you're stood on a trap door to the stone."

" _What is it?_ " Hissed a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"A three-headed dog, my lord," answered Quirrell, as I looked across at Severus. _What the hell is that_ , I mouthed. Severus was leaning towards me to answer, when Quirrell made a dive for the trap door. One of Fluffy's heads lashed out and I screeched, "Stupefy." I missed, but alerted Quirinus to our presence. "Whose there?" said both his and the other voice at once.

"I am afraid that this is the end of the line, Quirrell," drawled Severus, stepping into Quirrell's line of sight.

In horror, I watched as one of Fluffy's mighty heads shot out, "Severus!" He looked up just in time to stop himself being killed, Fluffy instead locking his leg between his jaws. "Ah, Relashio!" I shouted and the head quickly shot back, turning towards me instead.

"Eliza," Severus, his leg bleeding, pointed at Quirrell, who, in the confusion, had made another attempt to reach the trap door.

"Don't you dare, Quirinus," I dove forward, sliding between Fluffy's back legs and narrowly missing his snapping jaws. "Expelliarmus," this spell didn't miss its mark and sent Quirrell flying back across the room. Skidding to a halt directly on top of the trap door, I watched Fluffy run towards Quirrell full pelt. Screeching, he got to his feet, yanked open the door to the Charms corridor and scurried through before Fluffy bowled into the door right where he had been stood moments ago. Meanwhile, I had slid across to Severus, "Let's get out of here, quickly."

"You think I can walk on this," he snarled.

"I don't care whether or not you _can_ on it, you have to, because we need to get out of here before we get eaten," I hissed, pulling him to his feet. Fluffy, unable to work out how his toy had disappeared, was turning back on us. Slowly, trying to keep my eyes on each of his three heads, I dragged Severus towards the door to the Charms corridor and, pushing him through, shut it behind me with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that," I breathed and turned towards Severus, who was leaning heavily on the wall. "We're alive," I grinned.

He grimaced, "Just about."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, let's go see what that troll was all about." After a few steps, I realised that Severus wasn't following me. He gestured painfully to his leg, "I. Can. Not. Walk. On. This." Sighing, I tied back my hair, "Alright, let me see." Crouched down, I peered at the 'wound.' "Aah," he whimpered, wincing. "I haven't gone anywhere near it yet, kitten," I smiled at him, internally rolling my eyes, _for goodness sake_. Moving the skin with my fingers (while he all but howled), I decided that the amount of blood made it look a lot deeper than it actually was. I shook my head wiping my hands on my dress, "It'll be okay, it isn't deep. You'll want to clean it well, obviously, but it'll be fine in time; it won't scar."

"'In time'," he mimicked, "Are you a witch? Poppy'll heal it in seconds."

" ' Least I'm not a complete wimp," I retorted feeling heat rising to my cheeks. I nodded down the corridor, "This way."

.

Turning a corner, we came face to face with a small crowd outside the girls' bathroom, Minerva, Harry, Ron Weasley and, thank goodness, Hermione Granger. "What's going on here?" I noticed Harry eyeing Severus' bleeding leg suspiciously, sneering Severus pulled his robes tighter around himself.

"Actually, Professor King, it's a shame you weren't here; this would have been a perfect time to show off your famed fighting skills. It would appear that someone let a mountain troll into the school and it managed to corner Hermione Granger, who apparently came to the bathrooms to battle the beast herself," McGonagall answered looking at me disparagingly, taking in the bloodied hand-prints on my dress.

Blushing slightly, I peered around the door frame everyone was crowded around, inside a troll lay face down in the middle of the floor. "Who took it down?" I asked, it was still breathing, but seemingly out cold.

"These three young people," said McGonagall, gesturing to said young people.

Hiding my surprise that three eleven year olds had fought a twelve-foot troll, I turned to Minerva and drew my wand. "We need to deal with this," I said nodding toward the bathrooms "You three," I pointed to Ron and Hermione with my wand and tapped it on Harry's head "Bed. Now." The other two stared at us, "It's fine," I explained "I'm his godmother."

...

Severus and I stood before Dumbledore in his office an hour or so later.

"So Quirrell did try to acquire the stone, after all." Albus mused, staring between me and Severus into the fire.

"Yes," I nodded, unsure whether I should interrupt him. "There was this weird voice that he talked to, too. It was horrible, it sent shivers down my spine, it was just... wrong."

Albus looked up at the two of us. "It- It was the Dark Lord, Professor," whispered Severus.

"Are you certain?"

After a few moments of silence Severus answered, "... Yes. I'm positive."

"How is that possible, the Dark Lord is dead," I breathed, despite having previously been told my Dumbledore that he was behind this.

"Tell me, Eliza, do you honestly believe that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hhh, no," I admitted. "So, will Quirrell be sacked?"

"No."

"No!" Exclaimed both Severus and I at once, I continued, "B-but why not?"

"I don't yet have any cause to."

"But he tried to steal the stone," I said.

"And he let a mountain troll into the school," said Severus.

"And he's in league with the Dark Lord," I finished.

"We have no proof of any of these," ignoring our protests he continued "he walked into the third-floor corridor and was attacked by Fluffy, as did you two; he discovered a troll had been let into the school and informed the teachers and all we have for the final accusation is you two, well, accusing. However, be sure to keep an eye on him."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," we chanted like ticked-off students.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alright, sorry about the beginning of this chapter, I know it was pretty rubbish. And I'm sorry if Eliza's internal monologue is hard to read sometimes "with even Draco sheltering beneath my wing," yeah she can be really egotistical sometimes and even I want to slap her, but she'll mature with time (I hope). I'm trying to draw away from how Mary Sue-ish she's been so far (je ne sais pas, I haven't been very good at showing all sides to her yet). Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited (it's a word whatever auto-correct says), followed or just kept reading so far, it's much appreciated. Compliments, comments and criticisms are all welcome and will be taken on board or explained.


	9. Chapter 9: The Holidays

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I've taken ages to update this one and it's pretty uneventful, it's more of an explanation for later chapters. Christmas time! I love Christmas.

Chapter: 9

Tying up my soaking blonde curls in a towel, I wriggled my bare toes on the cold, stone dungeon floor of the room I still considered to be Snape's spare room that I was just staying in for now. I hadn't even unpacked my trunk yet, as if expecting to be asked to leave any minute. Sighing, I leant against the wall, I probably wouldn't ever call this home, but then again, Albus probably only wanted me here for a year anyway. Once the stone was secure, I wouldn't be needed any more, just a temporary bit of security, and I could go back to my old life of catching dark wizards.

I had always wanted to be an auror, ever since I had found out about them after coming to Hogwarts and with the grades I got I was accepted onto the training course almost straight away. Almost, it would have been straight away if I hadn't knocked over a vase during the interview. Luckily I caught it before it hit the ground and they decided that my cat-like reflexes made up for my clumsiness. I had to laugh when they said "cat-like reflexes," as, unbeknownst to them, I was an unregistered animagus. Something else I had set my heart on upon hearing about it. I started to teach myself in first year, when I read about it in the library Lily and I spent so much time in and finally completed it by third year. From then I had been able to transmogrify (get it, trans _mog_ rify, because I _magically_ turn into a _moggy_ ) at will.

In my last year of school, I had started going out with Sirius again (I had gone out with him at the beginning of fourth, but we had broken up after I found him kissing my friend _Marlene McKinnon_ in a corner) and he had proposed shortly after we left school. We bought a house together only two doors down from James and Lily, our lives were perfect, exactly what was expected of us and not what either of us wanted. Sirius and I weren't in love like Lily and James were, we weren't ready to settle down, we wanted to travel and have fun, but we were expected to get married and have children, the handsomest guy and the most popular girl were simply made for each other and meant to be everyone thought and with Voldemort on the loose we had to do as we were expected.

And then he told Voldemort where Lily and James were, he let them die, he let them die the day before our wedding and for what, a nice long stay in Azkaban? What did I ever mean to him, did he actually care about me or was I just a cover, part of his Order of the Phoenix member mask? He never had a trial, he didn't deserve one, Barty had had enough of his own problems to deal with like his son without worrying about bastard death eaters, so when he asked me I agreed to let Sirius go to Azkaban without a trial, because there was nothing he could say. And after murdering poor Peter too and injuring all those muggles.

I hadn't meant to be on the team that brought him down; after being questioned I should have been forbidden, but Arnold twisted the rules for me a bit and let me join the junior team who was scouting out the surroundings, it might not be what I was used to, but it was enough. Arnold had only been a junior officer himself at the time, he had always worked in the office, never as a field worker, he wasn't cut out for it, but now Arnold was head of the Senior Officer, my boss and second only to Rufus Scrimgeour, head of the Auror Office. Arnold was a bit of a creep, but he could be kind and very helpful (or at least useful), too, we had a mutual understanding: he kept his hands off me and I didn't hand him into to the Humanitarian Pastoral Department.

I glanced around the room, a double-bed in the middle with a bedside table to its left and a chair to its right, across the wall at its foot was a dressing table and mirror with all my immediate personal belongings on it and my open trunk sat against the left-hand wall, Shadow's bird cage tossed open in the top. That was a point, where was Shadow? I'd hardly considered her since coming here, ah well, she'd come back when she was hungry.

Absent-mindedly picking at a small scar on my left forearm, I sat at the dressing table and pulled a piece of paper and a ball-point pen towards me-I'd never seen the point of thick parchment and feather quills. This wasn't the middle ages and there was no ink to spill and ruin your newly written letter. Anyway, you couldn't stick a quill behind your ear. Straightening the towel on my head, I began to write:

 _Dear Lucius,_

 _It has been too long, what ten years? But I suppose that is my fault, I apologise for not writing sooner. And yes, I am not dead, I wonder if you have heard that rumour? I do not know if your son has told you, but I am presently working at Hogwarts, teaching potions along side our dear friend Severus. Congratulations on Draco getting sorted into Slytherin, evidently he is following in his father's footsteps. He is doing very well at school and during lessons, but I will be sure to write to you should he step out of line. How is Narcissa? Send her my love, actually no, I would not advise telling her that I have written to you at all or you may just find yourself out on the streets or me dead in one of your fountains. But I do hope she is getting on well. Evidently you managed to evade Azkaban, the Imperius Curse was it? Well, you ought to be careful, Lucius Malfoy, I am on your case. What have you done since last we spoke? I have little news, just rounding up a few loose dark wizards (friends of yours I should expect) and I suppose you heard about Sirius Black, of course. Quite a surprise, I can tell you, I wonder if you knew that he was in league with your esteemed Dark Lord? Good health to you, Lucius and much wealth (not that you need it),_

 _As ever, yours, Eliza_

I rolled up the short letter and sealed it with my own sealing wax that prevented anyone but the intended receiver from breaking it, pressing in my personal seal (a cat, of course). Putting it to one side to send via school owl later, I pulled over a new sheet for Remus, I may as well get them all over and done with at once.

 _My good friend, Remus,_

 _Although it seems unlikely, it's me, Tabby! Nope, not dead yet, still marching on. After ten years of dark wizard catching solitude, I'm at Hogwarts to teach potions along with little Snivellus Snake! I haven't seen you in so long, I hope you're okay. Harry's at the school now, he got sorted into Griffindor like I hoped. He looks so much like James it's unbelievable, though luckily he doesn't break as many rules. I hope to see you soon. What have you been doing these last ten years? Sorry the letter's short, I just don't know what to say. I'm okay and I hope you are too,_

 _Your friend, Eliza_

...

I watched the owl carrying the letters fly away and turned from the open window to go back down the stairs. It was the first day of the holidays, most of the kids had gone home for Christmas, though Harry had stayed and I couldn't blame him. Who would want to spend Christmas with the Dursley's? Actually, I had spent my last Christmas at school at Lily's, following a falling out with my dad. Sirius had run away from home and I asked if he could stay with us (we were going out after all), but as expected my magic-hating father had said no and the resulting argument about my wizard boyfriend had meant that I didn't return home for any of the following holidays. It had been quite a good Christmas, though, with Severus not too far away. Lily and I had had great fun, mainly teasing Petunia, but she shouldn't have been so rude about magic.

.

By this time my thoughts had brought me all the way back to the door to Severus' living room. Yawning, I wandered in, what time was it? It felt much too early.

"And where have you been?" I looked up in surprise, Severus was sat in the chair with its back to his door, a book lay open in his lap.

"What do you care?" I asked, "You aren't my mother, for goodness sake."

"You know we've missed breakfast?"

"You didn't have to wait for me," this got him, he just stared at me.

"Well... It's the first day of the holidays and I thought you might get ready for school accidentally," he nodded, as if that was a good enough answer.

"I'm glad that you care so much about me, Severus."

"I don't care about you at all," he spat.

"Then why wait, you obviously despise me so much," I sighed, I couldn't be bothered to feed the contempt between Severus and me this morning, "follow me, I'll find us some breakfast."

Grudgingly, he stood and stared at me as the sofa was no longer blocking his line of sight, "What are you wearing?"

I frowned and looked down at myself, I didn't see the problem, my clothes weren't covered in anything or revealing or ridiculous, "What? What's wrong? It's just skinny jeans and a Christmas jumper and boots."

He laughed scornfully, "You aren't a muggle."

"And I'm not at work, I don't need to wear ridiculous robes or dresses all the time and this is much more comfortable," I said indignantly.

"More comfortable than robes?"

"Oh, robes are just ridiculous, I never wear them."

"Not even when you're working?" He was stood in front of me by this time and was holding the door for me to leave.

Moving through, I said, "Of course not, can you imagine duelling with a cloak flapping about you? You'd trip over it!"

"You seem to be wearing less daggers today."

I stopped short and he walked straight into me. "Watch it," he complained, but I just turned around. "How do you know how many daggers I wear?"

"You aren't very good at hiding them." We were very close to each other, forced together by the narrow aisles between the shelves.

I opened my mouth to say something and shrugged. "Yeah, well, it's Christmas, I don't need as many weapons at Christmas," I said lamely, glad it was dark in the store cupboard.

"Oh, what solid reasoning," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Sighing, I turned on my heel and left. At the door of the office I shouted back through, "If you want some breakfast you better keep up" and hurried off.

.

"Why are we stood in front of a picture of fruit?" Severus asked, sceptical of my promise of breakfast.

"Just wait," I said, reaching out to tickle the pear.

"Did that pear just giggle!?"

"Severus you teach magic in a school where you're just as likely to meet a ghost as a student and you carry a wand to cast spells with, why are you so surprised by a giggling pear?"

Severus was about to reply, looking very embarrassed, but I was already opening the door with the pear-doorknob and stepping into Hogwarts' kitchens. Most of the house-elves continued with their work, clearing away breakfast and preparing lunch, which was a lot easier during the holidays, however one elf that I recognised from my expeditions here with James hurried over, bowing low. "Miss King, how can Tookey be of service?"

"Uh, hey, again, Tookey. I err.." I felt sort of bad about asking now, with James it had just been fun, but it seemed wrong with Severus here. Lily had never approved. "Professor Snape and I were wondering if there might be some left over breakfast on offer, perhaps?"

"Of course, Miss King," and the little house-elf hurried away.

Turning to Snape, I shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes, "So your plan to get breakfast was to steal?"

"We work here, it's hardly stealing," but I squirmed slightly under his gaze.

"We get _paid_ for working here, that does not give us the liberty to take food from the kitchens."

I was saved from a come-back by Tookey and a group of friends returning, clutching a large platter between them. "Thank you, Tookey," I nodded to the others whose names I couldn't remember, probably Bobbley or something else ridiculous, "You're very kind, we don't need all this." I took a few pieces of toast and tossed a couple to Severus, who struggled to catch them. "Come on," I tugged at his sleeve, but he didn't budge. I followed his gaze toward the piles of food the elves still held. "And who said we shouldn't steal?" I put my hand on my hip, hiding a smile.

"I know, but... They brought us all this, I mean what if it's all just going to go to waste?" He looked up at me hopefully.

I grinned, "Where's the sarky potions master now? Come on, it's the Christmas holidays! Let's go do nothing!" Before he could come up with a snappy come-back, I scooted out of the kitchens, smiling at the house-elves, and off up the stairs, munching toast as I went.


End file.
